jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Weronika.cisakowska/Kryształowy Gród gdy mrok pochłonie życie
SzyMek-imię:William,18 lat, rasa:Nocny łowca,charakter:Dobry Wodnafuria-imię:Talia,20 lat,rasa:Nocna Furia,charakter:Dobry przez darknessa zmuszona mu służyć WiktoriaWiki12-imię:Monn,1000000lat ,rasa:Pegaz,charakter:Zła Kantiss535- imię:Kantiss, 17 lat rasa:Nocny łowca, charakter:Dobra Anamaria2002- imię:Anabeth,1000 lat rasa:Wampir. charakter:Dobra Weronika.cisakowska-imię:Octavia, 16 lat rasa:Nie wiadomo co.., charakter:Dobra Kocham Smoczki-imię:Heaven,10000000 lat rasa:Jednorożec z ostatnich 2 na świecie charakter:Dobra NightFireDragon-imię:Night,10000000 lat rasa:Jednorożec z ostatnich 2 na świeciecharakter:Zły do szpiku kości Zak-imię:Luke,15 lat,rasa:Wilkołak,charakter:Dobry Guy-imię:Darkness,10000000 lat,rasa:Demon,charakter:Zły Syberii-imię:Angelika,18 lat,rasa:Duch,charakter:Dobra Legenda: 1000000 Lat temu w Kryształowwym Grodzie ,pojawił się jednorożec który miał na imię Heaven.Broniła wszystkich ale nie zdołała sobie sama poradzić z plagami demonów.Stworzyła grupę składającą się z wampira,feari,wilkołaka,nocnego łowcy i ducha.Ale gdy nadszedła armia Nighta wraz z Darknessem porwali 5 elementów grupę i rządali oddania władzy nad grodem żeby potem zapanować nad światem.Heaven stawiała opór i zapłaciła swoią grupą zakuto ją w kajdany.Teraz Night i Darkness są blisko celu dokładniej zapanowania mroku nad światem.Tylko Potomcy 5 elementów mogą pokonać plagę i wyzwolić świat. Ale nadzieja zniknęła po zabiciu poprzedników. Rozdział 1 - Powstanie Perspektywa Tali: Darkness-Talia chodź tu! Talia-Dobrze-poleciała w stronę Darknessa Darkness-dzisiaj twoja zmiana przy Angelice-oznajmił grożnym głosem Poszłam więc plinować więznia. W pewnej chwili: T-Gdzie jesteś!? A-No przeciesz tu T-Jak tu nie widzę cię -.- A- No za tobą :D T-Co!?Jak!? Wyszłaś z celi!? A-Tak..-Rozpłynęła się T-Strażnicy!Więzień uciekł!-wzięłam snipere i zaczęłam ją gonić za odgłosem: Żegnaj niewolo! Perspektywa Angeliki: Uciekłam do dolnych korytarzy w posuzkiwaniu Anabeth.Kilka furi przez przypadek same siebie postrzeliły sniperką. A-Anabeth? An-Angelika!? Co ty tu robisz!? A-Powstanie :D... An-Aha.. A-uciekajmy po resztę! An-Ale jak stąd wyjdę? A-Jak myślisz nie zabrałam kluczy? Uwolniłam Anabeth i szukałam celi z Luckiem. An-Znalazłam! L-Co wy tu robicie!? Rzem z Anabeth powiedziałyśmy: -Powstanie :D L-Aha a kluczę? An-przeciesz Angelika by mnie nie uratowała bez kluczy. Uwoliłyśmy Luka i szukałyśmy celi z Kantiss i Williamem A-Są! K-Co!?Jak!? W-Kantiss weź nie przesadzaj tylko się ciesz -.- K-No w sumie.. Uwoliłyśmy ich i poszłyśmy szukać Octavi ku roszczarowania okazałó się że był jeden problem.... A-Gdzie Octavia?! An-Obawiam się że ją zabrali D: ! K-Ja chyab wiem gdzie... W-Gdzie? K-Na Ring... A-Co!?Ring!?Przeciesz ona tam zginię! K-Nie bądź taka pewna przeciesz ją uratujrmy xD Pobiegłyśmy w poszukiwaniach. Rozdział 2:Ring Perspektywa Octavi: Nie martwiłam się ale byłam przerażona. S-I co wymiękasz dziewczynko-zaśmiał się O-Nie-Rzekłam S-Ale powinnaś O-Jesteś pewien? S-Tak! Zamknęłam oczy i brałam się do roboty.Po chwili ziemia pod Stinkiem się rozsuneła i spadł do lawy. O-I kto to mówi? :D -zaśmiałam się N-Eh znowu..- szepnął do Monn która dopiero przyleciała. M-Nie martw się Stink i tak już był stary.. N-W sumie.. Perspektywa Kantiss: K-A nie mówiłam C: ? A-Kiedyśmusimy ci w końcu uwierzyć xD L-Widzę ją~! An-Gdzie? Podbiegłam dyskretnie do niej i ją zabrałam. O-Co wy tu robicie!? :D W-A tam małe powstanko... K-Uciekajmy! Wybiegliśmy z Grodu i uciekaliśmy do lasu ale strażnicy nas gonili furie Rozdział 3:Ucieczka do Studni Persepktywa Williama: O-Doganiają nas! An-Ej pomogę wam! :D W- Jak?!-Zapytałem An-No przeciesz jestem wampirem i szybko biegam no! -.- W-Zapomniałem xD Wszyscy złapaliśmy się Anabeth. An- Jużnie mogę! K-Ej tam jest pusta studnia! O-Faktycznie! Wskoczyliśmy do studni. NF-A może są w studni-powiedział strażnik nad studnią My udawając eho zrobiliśmy: -A możę są w studni?studni,studni NF-A możę uciekli do lasu? My-A może ucielki do lasu?lasu,lasu NF-A może strzelę plazmą w studnie? My-A może strzelę plazmąw studnie?studnie,studnie Rozdział 4:Ukryte shronienie Perspektywa Lucka: Wyszliszmy ze studni : An-Ej gdzie idziemy? A-No właśnie W-Szukamy shronienia? :/ L-Zaczyna padać deszcz :c K-Zmokniemy :/ O-Ja chyba wiem gdzie iść... K-Gdzie? :D Zaczął padać deszcz i zaczeliśmy moknąć. O-Chodzcie! Po 3 godzinach doszliśmy do kupy liści. K-To nie jest shronienie :c O-czekaj-Odsunęła liście i po chwili byłó widać drewnianą klapę. L-Otwieramy? K-Tak Podnosłem klapę i wskoczyłem do dziury. L-Ciemność widzę i nadal spadam! 0.0 O-Uwierz w siebie bo to magiczne miejsce! :O L-Zaraz zacząłem spadać wolniej c: I wylądowałem na poduszkach a potem do dziury wskoczyła reszta poza Anabeth. K-Chodź tu jest fajnie -powiedziała spadając An-Nie! O-Wiesz co moja babcia zawszę mówiła?! :c An-Nie O-Jeśli nie skoczysz nie nauczysz się latać! Anabeth wskoczyła do dziury. L-Co tak długo?!-krzyknąłem A-Umię się przedłużyć!chyba :/ O-Eh.... W-Ej a co wogule jest tam na dole? O-Wioska.. An-Że co!? Wszycy już spadli na poduchy. O-No wioska.. An-Nie no ludzie tu są przebiją mnie korkiem ._. O-To nie ludzię -.- An-A co? O-No leśne elfy,Smoki i Lew... Poszliśmy dalej. L-Dobra musimy wymyślić plan! A-Dokładniej? L-Odbicia Gordu -.- A-Aha... An-Ale jak to zrobimy?! O-Raczej najpierw uwolnimy Heaven ... K-No właśnie... O-Ale najpierw musimy iść do władcy wioski :/ W-A po co?! O-Zobaczysz.. Poszliśmy ścieżką ułożoną ze srebrnej kostki. O-Dobra już jesteśmy L-Eee tu jest ściana :/ O-Eh.. Octavia odziwo przeszła przez ściane.Potem ja zpróbowałem z resztą i przeszliśmy.A po chwili zobaczyliśmy rzekę lawy , dalej głaz a na nim ogromny smok - Sauron S-Widzę że mam gości.. W-My nic nie wiemy.. O-Ja wiem -.- W-Aha.. S-Więc? O-Potrzebujemy armii.. lub mentorów.. S-A po co?.. O-Tyle tu siedziałeś i zapomniałeś.. S-O czym - powiedział oburzony Octavia podeszła do Saurona i próbowała go przekrzyczeć: O-Jak to nie pamiętasz wojny którą przegrałeś bo niestałeś na czele!Darkness i Night są blisko celu!A ty sobie tu bez czynnie siedzisz!Ludzie giną! S-No dobra załatwie armie.. ale trenerów poszukajcie sami. Rozdział 5 : Ulica spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Perspektywa Octavi: Poszliśmy do starego domku był tam lew. O-Aslam? W-Kto to Aslam? Zrobiłam FACEPALMA. A-Octavia co tu robisz!? O-Uciekłam z moimi przyjaciółmi... A-Ale ich na oczy nigdy nie widziałem :o O-Poznałam ich jak mnie zabrali -.- A-Aha.. K-Po co tu jesteśmy? O-Zatrzymać się. K-Ok... O-Musimy załatwić przemyt.... L-Przemyt!? O-Przemyt ale na ulicę z pod ciemnej gwiazdy idę ja i Kantiss nikt więcej. An-Czemu ja nie!? O-Bo tam już są ludzie... An-Dobra zostaje! O-Kantiss musimy iść na strych po ubrania... K-Po co?! O-Inaczej nie wpuszczą nas do Magnusa... Poszłyśmy bo ubrania i się ubrałyśmy. Perspektywa Lucka Po chwili dziewczyny zeszły ze strychu , mi i Williamowi wytrzeszczyły się oczy na widok obcisłych białych kombinezonów z dekoldem. K-Co się tak gapice?! W-Dekooold ... o_o L-Obcisły kombinezon.... o_o O-Eh... Wyszły i głośno zatrzasnęły drzwi. Perspektywa Kantiss: Doszłyśmy do żelaznych dzrwi na ulicy spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Octavia zapukała. M-Czego?! O-To ja -.- M-Octavia - otworzył drzwi i zobaczyłyśmy go w garniturze i bokserkach. O-Potrzebujemy pomocy. M-Kim jest twoja koleżanka ? <3 - popatrzył się na mnie dziwnie. K-Chodżmy już z tąd.... ._. O-Przemycisz mnie i moich przyjaciół? M-Jest więcej koleżanek...? O- Tak ale nie tylko -.- Pomyślałam : IDIOTA M-Dobrze przemyce... Rozdział 6 : Wybuch Perspektywa Anabeth: Nstępnego dnia gdy siedzieliśmy już w łodzi: A-Ile będziemy płynąć? O-Nie wiem ale jesteśmy prawie na miejscu. An-A po co nam przemyt? O-Zobaczycie... W-Ej a skąd macie kase na przemyt?! O-Ja miałam jeszcze coś w skarbonce. W-Z dzieciństwa? O-No tak znalazłam w domu... Nastała cisza a po chwili dało się usłyszeć skrobanie. L-Co to?!' K-Nie wiem! I nagle łudź wybuchła. Co się stanie z bohaterami czy zdążą uratować świat? Tego się dowiecie w następnym blogu ale nie tym nowym który zrobię.. . Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania